


Ballerina

by faithfulcat111



Series: Roman Like the Font [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Gen, He's also a children's book author, Mentioned Thomas, Nothing but angst, Roman's life is falling apart, Virgil and Patton are toys, but the last three are vaguely referenced, mentioned Deceit - Freeform, mentioned Logan - Freeform, mentioned Virgil - Freeform, not a good combo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulcat111/pseuds/faithfulcat111
Summary: A clockwork ballerina just wants to bring happiness to others and a teddy bear realizes that everything has gone wrong





	Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a play. I changed stuff, but it is based on a play I was tech for.

Once upon a time…

There was a ballerina in the toy shop window. This ballerina had been lovingly crafted by the toymaker with delicate porcelain limbs and silk, purple clothes. This ballerina had been crafted for only one purpose and, as such, wanted to live his purpose to its fullest. He wanted to dance. But all the children who came to the toy shop quickly moved on to much more exciting, interesting toys than a dancing ballerina in a box.  
But one day, a man purchased the ballerina. A very important man. He was an advisor to a king and he had bought the ballerina as a gift for his sick brother. The ballerina loved finally having someone to dance for, even if it also meant that he would be stuck on the shelf for months on end with his lid closed when the brother was too sick to even cross the room. Seeing his lid open and being able to dance for the kind brother brought them both such joy.  
Then a great sorrow came over the land. The brother had died. The advisor, in his grief, shut himself up in his house and watched the ballerina dance for hours, days on end. Everytime the ballerina could feel his cogs began to slow, the advisor moved just enough to rewind him and then sat back to watch again.  
The ballerina fretted greatly. He wished there was some way to help this poor man. This man, although a harsher yellow than his brother, had brought sunshine into his life when he bought him and allowed him to dance. Then the ballerina came up with a very clever idea. He strained and pushed. And he was able to change his step. The advisor jolted forward. The same familiar dance that he had come to memorize from the ballerina had changed. The ballerina had actually managed to defy what his gears had commanded.  
The advisor quit his job at the castle and stayed watching the ballerina’s dance all day. And when he finally had to sleep at night, the ballerina found himself able to visit the advisor in his dreams and they waltzed. The ballerina was so happy, he had always wanted a partner. And now he had one and was able to dance to his very mechanical heart's content.  
Then the advisor realized he could make money off this little ballerina. A clockwork ballerina shouldn’t be able to do the merengue or the charleston, but, somehow, this one could. The very next morning, the advisor packed up the little ballerina and took her to the village square. He squaked out for everyone to come see the amazing ballerina. He was defying his very clockwork and doing all sorts of dances. And when he wound up the ballerina, he had no choice, but to keep dancing. After all, this made the advisor happy and all the ballerina wanted was to make people happy with his dancing, right? He danced and he danced, day after day in the square. But he wasn’t happy anymore. He wasn’t even able to visit the advisor in his dreams as all the advisor dreamed about was money.  
The ballerina could feel the wear of the cogs and springs inside of him, but the advisor would not stop. More, more, he demanded. And everyday, the ballerina continued to push himself. Until one day, when, for the first time, the ballerina faltered. He missed a step and then he fell. The advisor swept up his box, slamming the lid shut in his hurry. He ran to the only place he could think of that could help, the toymaker’s shop. He was stopped by a sign on the door. Foreclosed. The banks had taken another shop in the town.  
There was nothing left to do. The advisor took the ballerina home and placed him on the shelf. But, this time, the lid wasn’t closed. The ballerina could still see everything that the advisor did. But he couldn’t move and he couldn’t sleep. He was just stuck.

“You’re not really going to end the story there, are you?” Roman turned to where Patton was sitting on the shelf behind him. His dark brown eyes were shining with worry.  
“What if I am?” Roman muttered, turning back towards his computer and running his hands through his hair.  
“I see the mystery and adventure potential that you love so much, but where is the happy ending? Someone has to come in and fix that poor ballerina. Give him the happy ending he deserves.” Patton’s face lit up, “Or maybe someone could come in and turn the ballerina into a real boy. I know it’s been done before, but you could do it differently. Send the advisor on a quest to learn happiness and such. And the ballerina needs a name. Maybe something starting with a V. Something like Vi-”  
“Oh shut up!” Roman shouted, the room echoing from the slam of his fist against the desk.  
Patton fell silent for a moment before trying a tentative, “A then?”  
“Shut up, Patton!” Roman shouted again pushing himself up. “Life isn’t full of happy endings. Children need to learn that. But, of course, what would you know? You’re nothing but a stupid teddy bear!”  
Patton looked up at the man looming over his stuffed body. “Roman,” he tried, “I know you’re still upset. I noticed that foreclosed mention. This whole fight you’ve been having with Logan isn’t helping, but you need to come to-”  
“My senses?” Roman finished with a dark chuckle. “I suppose you’re right. And you know what? I think I am far too old to still be having imaginary friends. We’re done, Patton.”  
Patton’s eyes widened as he felt a hand clutch his middle, “No, wait, Roman! You can’t do this! Don’t stick me up there! You need me, Roman! You need me!” Patton felt Roman’s hand leave him as he was unceremoniously dropped in a dusty box. The attic. “Roman!” He cried out. “Don’t leave me! It’s so dark! I’m scared!” A click sounded through the room with a faint sob. “I’m so scared.”


End file.
